The Consequences of Curious and Stupid Harry
by PaddyWaddy
Summary: The Sequel!Read Curious And Stupid Harry blabla first,,then this one.This is random and stupid.Harry is acting weird andhisFriends talk to him


Sequel to Curious and Stupid Harry Potter and his Quest.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters ,unfortunately, because other wise, well, then a lot of things would be different in the books( mhuhahahhahaha)

Enjoy!(hopefully)

Harry's mind was full of **the memory**.

Yes.

He truly regretted now that he had to go and find out what was wrong in Sirius room.

He couldn't look either Remus or Sirius in the eye ever again.

Also , he seemed to notice little things, such as "innocent" touches and "innocent" comments and "innocent" looks.

Gah.

Yes, Harry really regretted his actions.

Per example, they had been dining and Sirius sat at the end of the table Remus next to him , and Harry next to Remus. Suddenly he had felt feet playing with his own feet. He looked down the table to see it were Sirius feet( he had those socks with a quaffle on them )

His head shot up and he looked at Sirius. 'Sirius, those are my feet!' he hissed angry.

His godfathers head turned tomato and he muttered an excuse and removed his feet, next to him, Remus gasped. Sirius was smirking now.

Harry didn't _dare_ to go and see what was happening under the table, he'd learned his lesson!

'Harry, are you alright?' Hermoine asked for the zillionth time.

She thought Harry had been acting rather odd lately( well, more than usual)

'Huh, oh yes, yes, I am.' He shook awake from his traumatizing memories.

.'I don't believe you ' She stated.

'Oh, alright, I confess! I saw some traumatizing things and now I'm completely , err, traumatized.' He sighed.

Hermoine gasped and said:' What is it Harry? Tell me what you saw!'

' Remus.' Ron gaped at him.

'What? You saw Remus and that is what traumatized you? I thought you were okay with werewolves?'

'I am, and yes I saw Remus. But I saw Sirius too. I saw them, together.'

'And what were they doing that shocked you? Cleaning?' Ginny said sarcastically.

'Not quite.' He winced. It was all coming back, _again._

'Well, tell us what they were doing then!'

'I can't , it's too painful.' He sighed dramatically.

Hermoine rolled her eyes and Ron just stared at him.' Okay, mate, I know you've got this whole hero complex, but that drama thing is kind of Malfoy-ish. '

'It is? Yuck.' Harry shuddered at the idea of being Malfoy.

'You are successfully avoiding the topic, Harry.' Hermoine commented.

'Am I? I am, gheghe, thank you. I mean, sorry, didn't mean too. cough'

'Well…'

' Well, what?'

'TELL US DAMNIT!' Hermoine burst out.

Ron shrank back in his seat and Harry , once more, shuddered.

'Okay, okay. Well, I saw Sirius and Remus-'

' Yes, you said that already.' Ron interrupted.

'I saw Sirius giving Remus a – a- a blow-j-job. '

'Excuse me?' Hermoine spluttered.

'I saw my godfather sucking and what not my ex-professors cock THAT IS IT! Please don't make me saw that again.'

'Oh my mother fucking Buddha.'

'Your mother fucks Buddha?' Ron asked.

'Ron, did you just hear what Harry said?' Ginny questioned.

'Yes, I did. So, Sirius was giving Remus a blowjob, big deal.'

The other three stared at their friend. How could he stay so calm.

' Er, Ron, I don't think you quite understand. You see, Sirius is a guy, Remus also is a guy. So that makes them gay. Sirius is my godfather, so pretty much my father, and I suspect that wasn't the first time Sirius ever did that to Remus, I mean for Remus, so he's probably his boyfriend or lover or something. That makes him my other dad. Now , would you like to see your mum giving your dad a blowjob.'

'So what you actually saying now that Sirius is like my mother, meaning he is a she.'

'Are you really that thick Ron, or you just don't care about Harry having two fathers?'

' Err, probably both?' Ron answered.

'Ronald Weasley, do you have something to share with us?' Hermoine asked strictly.

'Probably.' Ron squeaked. Harry gaped at him.

'Go on.' Ginny sat down beneath her brother and stared intently at him, taking in every word.

'I've , I had, I was, I …I'm gay. I think.' He stated.

' Wow.' Ginny whistled.

' That's great!' A voice said.

' Fred?' Ron asked wearily.

'No , George.' He stepped out of the shadows of the room.

'You were eavesdropping?' Ron shouted.

'Well I think that's kind of obvious.' George threw him a maniacal grin.

'Where's Fred.' Hermoine asked carefully.

'Oh, he's in our room… Working on some , err, pranks , yes.'

' Okay, so you are okay with Ron being queer.' Ginny said.

' Gin!'

'What? He already heard it anyways.'

'Oh, yeah, that's true.' Ron had to give her that one.

' On with the point of business people' Said Hermoine.

'Which was?' Fred suddenly came in the room.

' Err, who's helping miss Weasley with cooking tonight.' Harry made up quickly.

George ( and the rest of them) raised his eyebrows.

'Mum already said that we'd eat sushi tonight, Harry.' Fred reminded him.

'Oh, Now I remember.' He " remembered"

' So, what are we going to do now?' Ginny asked.

awkward silence.

'Err, we could go out and just hang about.' Harry suggested, referring to what he'd been doing all summer.

' We aren't allowed to go out on ourselves.' Hermoine nagged.

'Stop nagging.' Everyone shouted.

'Alright, alright.' Hermoine stood up and walked to her room, with Ginny following quickly.

' What are they doing?' Ron asked.

' They're girls , we're going out , they might see a cute guy , so they have to look good.' Harry answered. The rest ogled at him.

'Huh?' Fred said intelligently.

'They are going to put on layers of make-up and as little clothes as possible to look yummy for horny blokes.' George translated.

'Oooh.' Fred said as if it was all clear to him now and he just couldn't get why he didn't understand before.

'That means Ron needs to look pretty too.' George snickered.

'Why?' Fred asked.

'No reason, George here is just babbling, isn't he?' Ron said tightly.

'Oh, Ron, we don't care if you're gay! I mean, that would be pretty hypocritical, wouldn't it.'

'WHAT?' Ron shouted.

'Fred and I are both gay.' George said with a big smile.

'And why didn't you tell me this before?'

'Because..' George started.

'We thought..'

'You were a big..'

'Homophobic..' Fred finished.

'…Oh.'

' Harry, you alright?' George asked worriedly.

'No, Oh MY GOD! I'm living with what, FIVE GAYS NOW?'

Harry exploded. This wasn't happening, no, this was sooo not happening! He would wake up soon..

' Yes, it appears that you – oh no wait, Charlie is biseksual, does he count too?'

'NJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!'

Harry fled, while thinking;

"What's next? Snape hitting on me?"

That's the sequel, and I will write another one!

This was totally random and stupid, please review!


End file.
